Fallen angel
by Sylvie the Sylveon
Summary: Conrithe, a girl with a passion for battle and made a certain peashooter live a better life, was killed in an operation. This story is what the certain peashooter that Conrithe changed the life from felt when the news broke out about her death. What's his name? Plasmatic. This story is made for Gamergirlandco.


**A/N: So about a month or two ago, Gamergirlandco attempted suicide. She apparently was in a coma and so I don't know what happened to her. Even when it's a month or two passing by, I still have heard no news as whether she died or she just had a new identity. There was no updates whatsoever so I decided to write this as a get-well soon gift and hope she doesn't do anything bad to herself. Apparently she attempted suicide because her friend doesn't accept her changing her gender/sexuality and that she was not accepted on the Internet. So I wanted to make a sad story about her using my OC moaning her OC's death. I wanted to ask if I could use her OC but…she's in a presumed comma or dead now so really couldn't ask her. But hope you get well soon if you're reading this Gamergirl. Also, this story is the 2** **nd** **story where my OC is present.**

 **You're probably thinking "Wait…Second time? Since when did your OC even got revealed?" My OC appeared as probably a cameo for a story here in fanfiction as well so do your research (Hint: My OC's hero name is in the story and after you found it find another recent PVZ fanfiction and it should be there)**

 **With that aside, hope you enjoy. Special message for Conrithe as well in the bottom.**

An angel…A fallen angel…

Why did you have to save the world for us?

I stood in front of the grave marked the name of a hero. Her name was Conrithe. She was someone I held so dear, after so many missions we did together. It was not easy to see her gone. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. She used to be such a cheerful girl. Now she's forever asleep with those like her, fallen angels.

I was merely a friend, someone who supports her on a lot of the things she did. Or more realistically, someone who needed her support in everything I did. But yet, at the one critical moment, I was not there to save her.

I could've saved her!

Conrithe was an Ice Peashooter, with an eyepatch on her right eye due to a gunshot to it, and a pair of wings, usually used for flying to scout the area. The pair of wings were something I never knew could be on a plant, but they call it an angel, so there's that. She uses a spiked whip as her weapon, since guns and heavier weapons might hold her down in the air. Her eyelashes are always looking out of place for a lot of people, but I really don't care. But what saddens me the most, and the thing that I'll miss the most…was her sheepish smile. I could take a picture and fondle over it for days on end. But her life tragically end, and I should've been the one to save her.

I was injured that day, a few broken roots still recovering and trying to walk again after some gunshots. Conrithe was supposed to have a day-off, but she voluntarily replaced me as the leader. While I was trying to walk again on a walking machine, a toxic citron ran to me, and told me the bad news: Conrithe was heavily injured. Our squad; Conrithe's squad of 20…were surrounded. She was gunned down at the scene, while the rest were captured hostage. She was rescued by the same toxic citron, who grabbed her lifeless body and ran as fast as he could to the closest hospital: The one I was in. After he let the doctors attempt to save her, he rushed to me. The very next day, the squad was saved, but Conrithe succumbed to her wounds. I wasn't there at her final moments either, since I have to start leading again to save my own squad mate because apparently I was able to walk properly again. As I returned after saving the hostages, I was revealed the death of Conrithe. And it was so shocking, I went into a mental breakdown.

I was scared to believe in the truth. So I stuck myself at home and hope that it was not true. I can't believe she was gone. That operation…I should've been the one dying, not her. An innocent little girl died because I was too coward to walk again…I missed her funeral too, because I can barely be able to think of what I could've done to save her. I cried for so long, because she was so important to my life. She was the motivation, the reason why I became a hero besides from getting shot by some sort of device. How much she changed me was a question that I asked myself through the depressing days, something that I can't grasp myself. Because I can't think of how I can repay her back, since she was the one that changed a lot about me.

Back in the day, I was super hot-headed. I would scream at my teammates at doing something even the slightest of wrongs; I would give them a lesson every time they did wrong; and discipline was the motto for me. I had to be brave, since this cruel world was the destiny of plants if we want to get vengeance for the zombies after thousands of years' worth of conflict, of getting trillion of us plants dead, and killing off billions upon billions of humans. But then, I met a girl, a gentle yet strong one, who was born a year less than me. She taught me that this world was not all blood, sadness and rage. There's also something called respect; thinking about who I want to be in my team's eyes; something I just didn't have at the time. Because if I am rude to my own teammates, there will be no chemistry between anyone of us. So that's when I decided to celebrate the little victories in life, and it helped me through so much.

I started to have a crush on her, honestly, but I never told her about it. Although I did tell it to one of my comrades, a mystic flower by the name of Nathalie, it was a secret I held onto, until I had the courage to tell her. As she climbed the rank and eventually was my right-arm plant, my feelings for her was showing. I thought I was being obvious as hell at that point, too. I mean if always being close to her, walk along the park with her on a day-off, blushing at a remark she made and more is not convincing enough then I don't know what would. But it's now too late, and I wasn't able to say that very secret to her anymore. Now, she's just gone to the heavens above. I could never be able to see her again.

I was swearing and cursing all that night, when the news broke out. I called sick for 3 days, and while at home, I spent time banging my head against the wall and trying to mull over what is wrong with me. She was the only person I truly cared about in so long. It was crazy how in a heartbeat, she's gone. And you won't even know that someone you cared for is just taken from you, cruelly may I add, because that person did something special for you.

Now, after a week from her funeral, I'm just a crying plasma pea standing there, moaning about her death. And I keep blaming myself that I could've saved her if I wasn't scared that my roots can't carry me. I left the flowers I bought on the top of her graves, like a symbol of hope to bring her back to life. But I already knew no matter how many flowers I put on that gravestone, she can never return.

"Plasmatic, are you coming or what!?" A voice from behind called out. It was Nathalie herself.

I dried my tears and touched the dirt near the flowers, feeling the roughness of the soil as if I'm touching and holding Conrithe's hand. I looked at the grave one last time, before smiling and said:

"Goodbye, my fallen angel. I'll miss you"

With that, I walked to the mystic flower, and then with the same flower, I walked my tired roots back to the HQ of the plants.

"So…" Nathalie started as we were walking back from the graveyard. "You really do miss her, don't you?"

"Yeah…" I sighed, looking down at the ground and almost hitting a tree. "I just wish she was still here. She was such a good friend. I can't believe she was gone that quick. I should've been the person dying…"

"No you're not!" Nathalie cut me off mid-sentence. "I will tell you that she did it for you. She did all this for you. It's not just you who's sad because of her death. She was the biggest hope for us ever since she joined our squad. You were such a big meanie when you're leading without her."

"I know…I just wish things are better off for me. Then I wouldn't have to worry so much about her."

"She did this because of you" Nathalie looked at my still-droopy face. I can't get my spirit up, even when she tried to cheer me up.

"She wanted you to be proud to have a student like her" Nathalie continued as the sun started to set down, "I know it's a big thing that Conrithe passed away, Plasmatic. But if we can't move on from this, it's impossible to be able to recover from it"

I sighed, a deeper and longer one this time, as I feel the sun tingle my back.

"I know you're upset, but it's time we get on with our lives." Nathalie rubbed me stem, as a mean to calm me down. "All for Conrithe. She will want us to move on from her death. If it makes you feel better, you can join another squad and start a new life from there. And when you're less depressed about this, you can return as the squad leader again." Nathalie looked at my frowning face, which busted out a little meh at her solution.

"I guess I'll try."

I looked back at the place Conrithe was buried. This time, the graveyard is almost out of sight. I looked at it one last time before it disappears from the horizon.

 _I'll see you on the other side, Conrithe. Fallen angels never die…_

 **A/N: Conrithe if you're reading this, just please don't kill yourself again. I know you wanted to be a male (I think that's what you said you wanted) and didn't get accepted. But don't give up. A girl can be identified as a guy, and vice versa. There is no shame for you to live your life as a boy. Ignore the haters. They know nothing. You'll then understand that it's easy to take your life away, but hard to get it back. We have been waiting for just one post saying you're alright. And that's all we needed to be less stressed and that we understand you're fine now. If you want to "fake kill yourself", then it's alright. I know the Internet is hard and you can change your nickname to a new name that I might never know, not to mention anyone, like a new life, but is it worth it to lose all your friends that you talked to for the years you've been on the PVZ fandom? I just wish you the best of luck if you do change your identity on the Internet and hope you get well soon if you're still in bed and bounded to it for the next few days. We're all here waiting for you to be okay.**


End file.
